Andre Coleman
Andre Coleman, also known as Dre, is a gangster and a drug dealer. He is the secondary antagonist in the second season of the Starz TV series Power, a supporting antagonist/anti-hero (as he secretly started working with Kanan again) in the show's third season, and one of the two main antagonists (along with Ray Ray) in the fourth season. He once acted as the right hand man of drug lords Kanan and Ghost. Eventually, Dre uses both his legal methods and illegal methods to make a name for himself turning him into the main antagonist of Season 5. He is portrayed by Rotimi Akinosho. Biography Other than the fact Dre has a daughter, little is known about the drug dealer or his early life. Dre is described as a savvy ambitious criminal who, like fellow drug dealer, James St Patrick aka "Ghost", was mentored by Kanan and became a member of his crew while he was imprisoned. Season 2 Dre first appears in the show when he gets a call from Kanan, who ordered him to follow Ghost to Miami and kill the assassin Pink Sneakers before he does. Dre then arrives and informs Kanan that he's there. Later on, Dre is follows the assassin to a restaurant as she is spotted by Ghost and runs. As she tries to escape, Dre catches her, fatally stabs her and disappears. Afterwards, Dre assists Kanan in his plot to get revenge on Ghost. He has a meeting with his men, which Tommy and Kanan attend. During this meeting, Kanan meets one of Dre's men, Brock and immediately dislikes him and thought of him as disloyal. Kanan later kidnaps the man, tortures him, and Dre kills him on Kanan's orders. After talking with Kanan, Dre meets up with Ghost and even expresses getting out of the hustling business as he has a daughter who he wants to ensure has better life. As Kanan seeks to meet up drug lord Felipe Lobos and rebuild his drug business, Dre meets with Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz, whom he welcomes in his crew, except no Kanan. Later, Kanan and Dre gathers all of the main drug dealers in New York City, including Serbian drug lord Vladimir and Haitian drug lord Drifty and they all agree to kill Ghost and meet up with Lobos and start the business. However, things change as Tommy and Lobos are arrested, which Tommy is later released. This however slows things down as Loboz is still locked up. During this time, Dre and Kanan have Shawn, Kanan's son, assassinate Ghost. After he fails the first time, Dre warns Kanan about sending him to kill him. After failing a second time, Shawn confronts his father which ends in Kanan killing him. The drug lords Vladimir and Drifty are assassinated by Ghost. During this time, Dre later gets rid of the body and he and Kanan plans to kill Ghost themselves. Dre goes to the Truth, Ghost's nightclub, where Ghost confronts him about working with Kanan and threatens to kill him, which Dre feels remorse but offers a team-up. After Ghost seemingly kills Kanan, Ghost and Tommy have a falling out, and Dre defends Ghost by pulling out a gun on Tommy from behind, causing the latter to leave though tells Dre to watch out for betrayal. Season 3 Dre is out of the hustling business and starts working for Ghost at his club. He tries to adapt to the new life which is hard for him. One day, he finds a bloody card in Ghost's desk, knowing that he is in danger. He asks his boss about it, who dismisses it. He is also the one that Tickles Ghost that Tommy is in orgasm from the Korean gangsters. After Ghost's son Tariq, gets chases around school, Ghost brings him to the club and has him work with Dre and the two bond. Afterwards, Dre goes home to his daughter only to find that Kanan is there. Furious that he is working with Ghost, Kanan is holding Dre's daughter and threatens to kill her. Shocked that he's still alive, a terrified Dre pleads with him not to kill his child as Kanan blackmails him into working for him again and is ordered to get as much intel on Ghost. After the death of Lobos and the reveal of Ghost's head of security, Dean being the cannibal drug lord Milan, Dre updates Kanan on this. While Dre is out playing basketball with Tariq, Kanan shows up and meets the boy. Dre later warns Tariq about Kanan to which Kanan later confronts him about it saying that he chose him. Dre later helps Tommy get rid of Ruiz's body after Tommy kills the him (Ruiz). He later helps Ghost take down Milan by having his crew take out all of the cannibal's men. Afterwards, he witnesses Ghost getting arrested by Angela Valdez for the murder of Greg Knox who was killed by Mike Sandoval. Season 4 With Ghost arrested, Dre goes to track down his son finding him with Kanan and he reveals that Ghost was just arrested for murder so they won't be getting any money. Dre also promises to pay them money he gets from running the club since Ghost was incarcerated and left him in charge. His offer is accepted though they put a higher price, with that Tariq is released. From that point, Dre runs the club business while he pays Kanan with some of the earnings and keeping his dealings hidden. Much later, the club is shut down because of Ghost's investigation but Dre makes due to around it. Ghost is soon released from prison but Dre faced a new problem in Julio Romano who discovers his dealings with Kana and tries to confront him. Realizing this obstacle, Dre forms an alliance with Julio's old gang and arranges Julio's death to keep his secret safe but warns them not make it seem they did it. When Tommy returns, he confronts Dre about Kanan's survival after the latter and his son were kidnapped by the latter threatening to kill him but Dre denies any knowledge. They soon locate Julio's corpse as he noticed the gang made it clear of their involvement however, Dre uses this as an opportunity to become Tommy's second-in-command which is accepted. Tommy then has Dre arranges a meeting with Julio's former gang and leaves as Dre boasts his victory to Julio's dead body. He and Tommy meet with the gang leader that killed Julio and after Tommy kills the unfortunate member who was blamed for it, he demands to meet the head of the organization Diego Jimenez and Alicia Jimenez. After Tommy leaves, Dre speaks with the gang and berates them for not following his instructions as promised. Then Ghost and Tommy meet with the Jimenez siblings who postpone giving into Tommy's demands. Later on, Dre makes a deal with them he would give them Tommy organization while doing illegal business in Ghost clubs and hotels. They question why he would do so as Dre states his dream to be the biggest drug dealer in the city as his offer is accepted Slowly, Dre puts his plan into action by causing Tommy to lose supplies and credibility with his associates. Dre would also leave Tommy's services as part of the plan as Tommy wouldn't suspect him in the least. With new power, Dre becomes caught up in and deciding not to be ordered around by anyone, he has Cristobal send assassins after Kanan Starks after the latter tries to get in contact with him. He soon faces a threat with Ray Ray who demands money from and tries to blackmail him but he gives Tariq the latter's whereabouts after he demands the crooked cop's location. Once that is all settled, Dre meets with Father Callahan who has become aware of his treachery and tries to cut off ties with him. Recognizing him as a liability, Dre stabbed him in the heart to cover his tracks before meeting with his new affiliation. However, unknown to him, his recent actions have caused him to become a common enemy to Kanan Starks, Tommy Egan and James St. Patrick who formed an alliance to take him down. Season 5 Dre arrives at Ray Ray's apartment with the money only to find it swarming with cops, unaware of the latter's death but suspecting something was up, Dre quickly leaves to avoid being spotted. Dre calls Tariq who tells him he can't talk and hangs up. At a warehouse, Dre tells Cristobal that Kanan is surely alive and probably coming for them and sets up an ambush and shoots at James, grazing and leaving him wounded but Tommy and Kanan get him to safety. Dre arrives at a hotel for business and notices people watching him before Tariq who was at his sister's funeral texts him and alerts Dre of him being in danger. Realizing the men are after him, Dre escapes them before he is nearly taken by two of Tommy's new mob connect but kills one and leaves the other wounded. At Raina's grave, James is breaking down before Dre appears and apologizes for his loss as James is angry to see him but the latter stops him from trying to attack since he knows he is not armed. Dre tells James not to come after him since he is protected by his new bosses who will surely kill him, his associates and family if he tries and gives the warning to back off. Murders committed by Dre *'Pink Sneakers': Stabbed to death on Kanan's orders to stop her from telling Ghost that Kanan ordered her to ruin his drug business. *'Broc': Shot multiple times on Kanan's orders because Kanan didn't like him and considered him disloyal. *'One of Vladimir Jankovic's henchmen': Shot to death for shooting one of Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz's men. *'Unnamed Serbian Gangster': Died in a fire caused by Dre and Cristobal. *'Father Callahan': Stabbed in the heart. *'Marco': Shot in the chest. *'Carmine': Shot in the abdomen. Bled out several hours later. *'Two Jimenez Cartel Hitmen': Shot to death. *'Unnamed Soldado Nation Member': Shot in the head. *'Three of Tommy Egan's Henchmen': Shot to death. Murders connected to Dre *'Shawn Starks': Shot to death by Kanan for failing to kill Ghost. Dre disposed of the body. *'Dylan Shin and One Unnamed Korean Gangster': Indirectly caused by Dre as Dre heard from 2-Bit that the Koreans were after Tommy, so Dre told Ghost and Ghost went and saved Tommy by killing them. *'Carlos Ruiz': Stabbed to death by Tommy Egan. Dre helped dispose of the body. *'Julio Romano': Stabbed to death by Uriel so that Dre could take his position as distributor and also because Julio saw Dre talking to Kanan. *'Framed' Toros Locos Member: Shot in the head by Tommy after Dre told Uriel to sacrifice and frame one of his guys in order to avoid suspicion for Julio's murder. *'Two Hermanos Tianos Assassins': Indirectly caused by Dre as Dre and Cristobal sent them to kill Kanan but they failed and Kanan ended up killing both assassins. *'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones': Indirectly caused. Dre told Tariq where Ray Ray was and Tariq killed him. *'Arturo Magdeleno': Set on fire by Alicia Jimenez after Dre told her Arturo snitched on her and Diego. *'Diego Jimenez's Bodyguard': Indirectly caused. Shot in the head by Kanan in order to kill Diego Jimenez. Ghost agreed to kill Diego for Dre but instead sent Kanan to do the job for him. *'Diego Jimenez': Shot in the shoulder and then in the head by Kanan. Ghost agreed to kill Diego for Dre but instead sent Kanan to do the job for him. Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Living characters Category:Antagonists Category:Regular characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Informants